


Много ли вы знаете о своих друзьях?

by KakaO_team



Category: Naruto
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-11
Updated: 2017-03-11
Packaged: 2018-10-02 20:23:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10226540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KakaO_team/pseuds/KakaO_team
Summary: Любопытство может довести до поступков, которых от себя не ожидаешь.





	

Торжествующе выдохнув, Какаши сорвался с раскидистой кроны высокого дерева и в два прыжка достиг земли. Учиха свалил надолго, в этом нельзя было сомневаться. Сколько времени он потратил, оправляя футболку и вертясь перед зеркалом! И эта его курточка: то застёгивал, то расстёгивал. Примерял и так, и сяк. Сразу ясно, что он собрался к Рин. А это значило, что вернётся Обито нескоро. Сначала будет ждать её час, если не больше, потом постарается не отставать по дороге до её дома в наивных попытках проводить, а потом поплетётся к себе как улитка: еле волоча ноги от уныния. Даже если не утруждать себя расчётами, времени Какаши хватит с лихвой.  
Он осторожно прокрался вдоль фасада небольшого домика и скрылся за углом. Кухонное окно никогда не было закрыто. Разве что только в очень сильный дождь. Но Учиха то ли был рассеянным, то ли слишком уж любил свежий воздух… так или иначе, его опрометчивость позволила Хатаке уже спустя всего несколько секунд хозяйничать в его жилище.  
Мельком оглядев кухню и не забыв заглянуть в почти пустой холодильник, Какаши отметил, что тут вполне себе прилично, но кормят не очень. Он-то полагал, что элитным Учихам полагается элитный паёк, а на полках только варёный рис да початая бутылка газировки… Какаши задался вопросом, почему же Обито тогда такой пухлый и румяный на скудных харчах, но одёрнул сам себя и поспешил к жилому помещению. Пусть времени в запасе и было хоть отбавляй, Какаши намеревался действовать оперативно и решительно. Он и так задержался на кухне, не приблизившись к своей цели ни на миллиметр. Хм, может Учиха жрёт по ночам?  
\- Где, где, где, где, где, где? – бормотал Хатаке себе под нос, методично ковыряясь в ящиках шкафа.  
Если на первый взгляд жилище Обито казалось весьма чистым и уютным, то, стоило заглянуть чуть глубже, как всё вставало на свои места. Носки вперемешку с тетрадями, свитки, завёрнутые в другие свитки, пустые упаковки от закусок и сладостей (а вот и останки лакомого пайка!) во всех карманах подряд. Какаши старался сохранять аккуратность и не оставлять следов своего присутствия, но спустя минут десять безрезультатных поисков он стал просто остервенело вгрызаться в каждый ком вещей в этой комнате, изобилующей потайными местами и нычками.  
Он много раз видел эти завешанные фотографиями стены, письменный стол, узкую кровать, платяной шкаф. Только видел их снаружи, чистыми и аккуратными, но Какаши и в голову не приходило, что они скрывают в себе ТАКОЙ кавардак. Конечно же, он не верил в педантичность Учихи, но ТАКОЕ…  
И всегда при всём интересе к Обито, при всей, если это можно было так назвать, симпатии к нему, Хатаке подозревал, что что-то с ним не так, что-то есть в нём грязное, гадкое и отвратительное куда более, чем беспричинные слёзы на тренировках. И теперь, проведя в его берлоге практически битый час, Какаши понял, от чего предостерегало его шестое чувство! Похоже, Учиха не носит трусы!  
Ну а если это не так, то где же они? Где вообще его бельё? Пару смятых маек Хатаке удалось обнаружить под тетрадями на подоконнике, но никаких признаков трусов он так нигде и не встретил.  
Внезапно Какаши осенила гениальная в своей простоте мысль: «Может, он просто стирает их в самый последний момент?» Воспрянув духом, он ринулся в ванную. «Так будет даже лучше», - с восторгом думал он. Это будет именно то, чего ему так не хватало…  
Но нет! Корзина для белья пуста, стиральной машины здесь нет и в помине, никаких тазиков, ничего. Неужели его первоначальная пугающая догадка была верна? Какаши бессильно привалился к дверному косяку и, немного постояв, сполз по стене. Холодный кафель морозил зад и спину, мыслей в голове не было ровным счётом никаких. Нужно было признать эту операцию проваленной и быстро сваливать из Учишьей квартирки, но Какаши не хотел и, признаться честно, не умел проигрывать.  
Он досадливо фыркнул, рывком встал на ноги и почти опрометью вернулся в комнату. Если уж признавать своё поражение, то только после того, как все возможные усилия не дадут результата.  
Хатаке не знал точно, сколько прошло времени. Когда он чем-то увлекался сверх меры, его биологические часы всегда давали сбой, и установить, который сейчас час, он решительно не мог. Но что-то изменилось. Какаши с подозрением огляделся и только теперь заметил, что за окном стемнело, а значит…  
В дверном замке заворочался ключ. Какаши резко впихнул в шкаф весь ворох вещей, который только что держал в руках, но, видимо от волнения, поскользнулся на деревянном полу и, уже слыша в прихожей шаги, не нашёл ничего лучше, как забраться всё в тот же шкаф.  
Он сидел, согнувшись в три погибели и потирая подбородок, которым ударился о дверцу. Узёхонькая щель между дверцами давала крохотный обзор, но Какаши примостился так, чтобы извлечь даже из этого самый максимум. Щелчок выключателя в полной тишине показался оглушительным, но зато при ярком свете люстры всё было отлично видно.  
Обито, переминаясь с ноги на ногу стоял у кровати и сопел. Он опустил голову и ссутулился. В общем, выглядел жалко. Минут пять Учиха не двигался, и Какаши уже стало напрягать происходящее, когда тот наконец шумно вздохнул и расстегнул молнию на куртке. Несколько секунд, и куртка комом полетела за кровать. Какаши сглотнул, когда Обито остался без футболки и принялся расстёгивать штаны. Если он не носит трусов, то… Хатаке ощутил, как щёки под маской обдало жаром.  
Но трусы на Учихе всё-таки оказались. У Какаши аж от сердца отлегло. Но, погодите-ка, если на нём есть трусы, то где же запасы?! Нет, не может быть… У человека не могут быть только одни трусы! Да так не бывает. Даже у Хатаке их было несколько, а уж у элитных Учих всего должно быть валом!  
Обито ещё раз протяжно вздохнул и поплёлся к ванной. Настало время действовать. Убедившись, что в отдалении раздался звук журчания воды, Какаши осторожно покинул своё укрытие и, стараясь даже не дышать, прокрался к двери санузла. Учиха не взял с собой смену белья, а это могло значить, что у него и правда только одни трусы, не собирается же он расхаживать голым по освещённой квартире с незанавешенными окнами. Да и, надо признаться, голым Какаши его никогда не видел, а это был весомый аргумент.  
Журчание внезапно оборвалось и, не успел Хатаке сообразить, что предпринять дальше, как дверь ванной резко открылась, едва не сбив его с ног. Пожалуй, только чудо помогло ему успеть вжаться в стену за сотую долю секунды до того, как взъерошенный и мокрый Обито вышел в коридор. И… Какаши не мог оторвать взгляда и не мог не признать очевидного факта: задница Учихи была голой!  
Разрываемый крайне противоречивыми эмоциями, Какаши стоял, вжавшись в стену и позабыв, как дышать. Он мелко дрожал, правый глаз его дёргался, а зубы то и дело норовили застучать. Тем временем Обито, лениво потянувшись, вытащил, кажется, прямо из стены какую-то полочку или ящик, и достал оттуда… трусы! К такому повороту Какаши совершенно не был готов. Да и кто бы мог подумать, что у этого Учихи в стене тайник с трусами? Вот уж, в тихом омуте…  
Натянув бельё, Обито неторопливо прошёл в комнату и чем-то шумно завозился. Видимо, пытался достать куртку из-за кровати.  
Недолго думая, Какаши заскочил в ванную комнату. Воздух был горячий и влажный. Сейчас куда более кстати для Хатаке был бы холодный душ, но времени было в обрез, поэтому он выхватил из корзины для белья одиноко лежавшие в ней трусы и вприпрыжку ринулся на кухню, к спасительному окну.  
Какаши показалось, что он никогда не бегал так быстро, как в этот вечер. Всю деревню пробежал на одном дыхании. Сердце колотилось прямо в горле, отдаваясь гулким эхом в виски, а лёгкие как будто полыхали огнём. Но всё ещё дрожащие от волнения пальцы сжимали такой прекрасный, такой ценный и такой желанный трофей. Хатаке медленно выдохнул, вздёрнул подбородок и, сунув вожделенные трусы в карман, спокойным шагом вошёл обратно в квартал Учиха, направляясь к своему любимому дереву с раскидистой кроной.


End file.
